


煤炭新娘

by HCLOoooooo



Category: Dark Souls II, 黑暗之魂2
Genre: Blood and Gore, G向, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, mob, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLOoooooo/pseuds/HCLOoooooo
Summary: 马失前蹄马雷达
Kudos: 11





	煤炭新娘

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布，血腥G向描写，微妙的女攻

马雷达睁开双眼，揉了揉睡得有些酸疼的脖颈。他缓慢从简陋的床铺——其实就是煤灰上铺了简单的布料——上起身，舒展了一下四肢，开始保养他的骑枪与大盾。骑枪的尖头有些磨损和缺口，他心疼地皱了皱眉，回忆了昨天的糟糕入侵。昨天他入侵了一个手持破烂大型棍棒的倒霉蛋。那个倒霉蛋愚蠢、笨拙而又贪婪，用一根破破烂烂的巨型棍棒杀死那些只会发出不明所以的低吼的活尸士兵。马雷达知道这种狂妄的蠢货的特点。他躲在黑雾之塔破败的围墙后面，等到那个蠢货背对他时，缓慢地走过去——黑雾之塔厚厚的灰烬消除了马雷达沉重的脚步声，让他能够安静地走到倒霉蛋的背后——然后像往常一样背刺。成功命中。  
马雷达本来以为这下可以直接把这个蠢货送回篝火，没想到他却摇摇摆摆地站了起来。这倒是让马雷达吃了一惊。那蠢货看马雷达愣在原地，立刻举起棍棒往马雷达头上砸去。马雷达下意识地格挡，但还是慢了一步。骑枪与棍棒相接处发出令人牙酸的声音，马雷达也被巨型棍棒砸倒在地。他能清楚地听到自己的骨头折断的声音——可能是肋骨，但千万别是脊椎——血液从马雷达嘴里喷涌而出。马雷达努力起身，但是身体一动就钻心的痛。或许断裂的骨头插进了他的脏器，马雷达呼吸的时候感觉胸口闷痛，甚至咳出了红色的血末——为什么不死人还要呼吸呢——但是已经没时间给他思考了。他屏住呼吸，一个翻滚离开了世界主的攻击范围，踉跄起身往塔底部跑去，不管不顾世界主的诅咒与怒吼。  
谁和你讲究骑士精神啊，蠢货，脑子里塞满了肌肉的莽夫——马雷达一边用尽全力往阶梯底部跑去，一边回头看那个世界主。世界主被诅咒的雾气和抛过去的火焰壶阻拦，正在大发雷霆。马雷达看着他那狼狈样子，忍不住大笑起来，甚至对着世界主比了一个枭首的姿势。不过动作太大了，马雷达强忍着痛苦做完姿势，便感到有什么东西涌上喉咙。是血吧，他半靠着墙壁往下走了几步。直到走到了煤炭新娘的身旁，他才忍不住吐出了鲜血。  
成为不死人就是这点好，不会尝到血液的恶心腥味。马雷达抹去嘴角的血渍，半靠着煤炭新娘坐在煤灰上，喝了一口原素瓶。温暖的如同篝火与太阳一般的液体滑进胃袋，让他浑身暖烘烘的，伤口也以肉眼可见的速度恢复——现在，除了他的王国盔甲上的可怕凹陷，他看起来完全不像受了伤的人。他抬头看了看，那个胆小鬼世界主还没有下来的意思，他甚至能听见那个蠢货的咒骂声。他冷笑一声，靠在温暖的煤炭新娘身上。他听着塔上传来的钝器击打在金属上的沉闷声音，发了一会儿呆，觉得有些无趣——那家伙也不过是看着吓人罢了。马雷达伸出手去拉了一下煤炭新娘的手。她的手粗糙而温暖，血液一般的岩浆在她的肢体上滚动。她的躯体散发出温暖的红色光晕，像烧红的岩石又如同温暖的肉体。煤炭新娘当然不会理会马雷达的举动，这只是一部分灵魂碎片——她只是安静地散发着光与热，平静地注视着马雷达无法看到的远方，任由马雷达半靠在她的身上。  
这就是为什么马雷达选择黑雾之塔作为他的临时据点——这里温暖而又宁静，只有铁之古王留下来的永不停歇机械和保养得当的武士盔甲述说着过去的故事。温暖的熔铁让他感受到了篝火一般的温暖——或许不死人始终是追寻火焰的。而辉石镇到处都是蜘蛛，如蜜到处都是被马雷达坑害的人。这里或许被厚厚的煤灰掩盖，煤炭新娘的絮语回荡在天空——但是，这里比冰冷的石板强，煤炭新娘比冰冷的母亲强，就连飘在空中的煤灰都比冰冷的飞雪强。  
沉重的脚步声伴随着惨叫和怒骂声，世界主在向他靠近。马雷达站起身，拍了拍身上的煤灰，拿起他虽然被挫伤但是依旧有威力的骑枪朝着世界主的方向走去。那倒霉的世界主正在与一个双斧活尸和盔甲幽灵缠斗。他看上去狼狈不堪，完全没有之前那副耀武扬威的样子。  
他看到马雷达来了，更加愤怒，一边挥舞这棍棒一边说一些“婊子”之类的污言秽语——但是愤怒反而让他露出了破绽。马雷达轻巧地走到了他的背后，敲了一下他的肩膀让他失去平衡，然后再是一个熟练背刺。即使骑枪的尖端没有那么锋利，穿透他的胸膛也绰绰有余。马雷达一使劲，世界主的身体被他直接举起，再深深插在地上。马雷达清楚地听到了骨骼断裂声。  
马雷达撑着枪杆，低头看着倒霉的世界主。他的脸被吐出来的血浸透了，眼球充血突出，让他想到了咒蛙的大眼睛——这让他放声大笑起来。世界主听了他毫不掩饰的笑声，气得浑身发抖，张嘴想说些什么。但是他一张嘴就吐出了一口血，还有一些内脏碎片。马雷达看他这个样子，觉得更好玩了。他踩着这个外强中干的家伙的头，做了一个枭首的动作——然后掏出一把匕首割下了他的头。匕首并不适合砍头，需要慢慢地割很久，但是这就是马雷达想要的。  
马雷达站起来，甩了甩头。他把被割下来的头颅丢到一边——这尸体已经坍缩成一具活尸，再过一会儿就会重新站起来。他抓紧时间收刮了物资——人像，滴石，修理光粉，还有一些松脂和草药。这好歹回了本。  
马雷达修复骑枪就用的是从这个倒霉蛋身上搜刮来的修理光粉——四舍五入就是骑枪没有受损。他又撒了一些到自己的盔甲上。昨天回来时太累，直接睡觉了，让他只能在第二天早上起来把今天入侵的装备整备一下。骑枪没问题，盾没问题，强酸瓶也带好了……他戴上头盔，找了合适的地点，蹲下捏碎了龟裂血红眼眸宝珠。  
一阵晕眩后，他来到了猎物的世界。还是和昨天同样的位置。他先观察了一下四周的环境——塔底下的活尸士兵还是呆头呆脑地站在那里，锁链那边还没有动静。世界主应该还没有过来，他只要等待就行了——这是他最擅长的事情。  
不知等待了多久，脚步声从粗壮锁链那边传来。只有一个人，而且并没有注意到马雷达的存在。马雷达屏住呼吸，等到这位年轻莽撞的长枪骑士转身背对他时，冲出去，只要敲一下骑士的肩膀——但是这长枪骑士的反应比他想象的要敏捷，一个翻滚离开了马雷达的攻击范围，让他扑了个空。而更糟糕的事情发生了，锁链上还站着两个人——其中一个还是昨天的倒霉蛋。他们不知道为什么慢了一步，看到马雷达出现才急匆匆地跑过来。尤其是那个使用棍棒的家伙，看到他时眼中都泛着红光。  
马雷达心中暗道不妙。他想先抢先解决身边的长枪骑士，但是还没等他出手就被击倒在地——第三个家伙掏出了一把大弓，大箭直接把马雷达击飞。而长枪骑士则乘胜追击，用长枪在马雷达身上开了好几个洞。  
马雷达已经很久没有遇到如此困境了。他堪堪躲过大型棍棒的重击，一个翻滚就往塔下跑。背后射来的大箭呼啸而来，马雷达只能勉强用翻滚躲过，但是大箭还是擦伤了他的盔甲。  
马雷达使出了全身的力气向楼梯下跑去，直到他确认相对安全为止。他回头看了看，那三人不知到出于什么原因没有追下来，但是这也给了他喘息的时机。他停下脚步，扶着煤炭新娘喘气。喉咙因为剧烈的运动而感到干涩和疼痛，甚至泛着淡淡的血腥味。马雷达赶快掏出原素瓶喝了一口，才感觉好了一些。  
他抬头看这阶梯，还是没动静，不知道那三个人在干什么。马雷达很少遇到这种一对多的情况，或者说，在这个破败的世界居然还能有这么多人聚在一起冒险就足够奇怪了。他稍稍盘算了一下，觉得有些不值得——他虽然可能胜过三人，但是这付出的代价有些太高了。马雷达想通后，便开始翻找他的诀别黑水晶。他不常把这个放在乘手的位置，所以找起来有些麻烦。  
他把贴身小包打开，开始翻找诀别黑水晶。他大喇喇地蹲在地上，借着煤炭新娘发出的红色光晕寻找。诀别黑水晶被他放在了背包的最底层，压在一小袋修理光粉下面。他拿出黑水晶，向煤炭新娘招了招手，说了声再见，便蹲下使用黑水晶。但就在这时，他突然感觉一丝不妙——这或许是长期出生入死而锻炼出来的直觉——他下意识往前一个翻滚，但还是收到了一些冲击。一根颤抖的闪着银光的大箭正插在他之前站着的地方。马雷达朝箭射来的方向看去，只见原本安静地悬浮在半空中的盔甲幽灵正对着他做出战斗姿态，而它正在掏出下一根箭瞄准马雷达。四周的活尸士兵也缓缓向马雷达的方向走来。甚至永远安静地散发着温暖光芒的煤炭新娘，也似乎变得炽热而又冰冷，让他无法忍受。  
马雷达瞬间意识到那三人做了什么了——他用尽全力往远处扔了一个引诱骸骨，把活尸士兵的注意力引开，然后迅速跑到角落里，蹲下使用黑水晶。但是这已经来不及了，两根大箭向他射来——一根来自盔甲幽灵，一根来自那个拿着大弓的骑士。他们两个就如同心有灵犀一般，一根瞄准他拿在手上的黑水晶，一根直接把他击倒在地。马雷达连续受到攻击，有些头晕眼花，趴在地上半天起不来。黑水晶在石板地上骨碌碌地滚动，掉下台阶被煤灰掩埋，激起飞扬的尘土。长枪骑士缓缓向走来，而其余二人正迅速解决剩下的怪物。煤炭新娘也被迅速解决，化为一抔煤灰。  
长枪骑士单手扼住马雷达的脖颈，把他从地上抓起，就像是抓起一只鸡：“这就是你说的那个入侵者？挺可爱，比那些只会使蛮力的，一上来就开打的家伙可爱多了。怪不得你会吃瘪。”说完，她用手拍了拍马雷达的头，似乎是在看他有没有清醒过来。马雷达喘不过气，本能地用手去拽骑士的手。但是她的手冰冷而有力，马雷达完全无法抗衡，只能狼狈地蹬了蹬腿。  
“还挺有活力。”长枪骑士笑着说。  
“你可悠着点，别把他搞报废了。”拿着棍棒，身穿法汉盔甲的战士慢慢走过来。他不怀好意地上下打量着马雷达——不是打量敌人的眼神，而是打量砧板上的肉。  
长枪骑士轻笑一声，突然松开了扼住马雷达咽喉的手。马雷达猝不及防，直接摔在了地上。还没等他调匀呼吸，那长枪骑士便挽了一个枪花，用长枪捅穿了马雷达的咽喉，直接把他钉在了地上。马雷达只觉得脖子一凉，便是一阵漫长尖锐的疼痛。  
“喂，不会死了吧？我还没开始呢。”法汉骑士皱了皱眉道。“不死人哪里有这么容易死掉？”说是这么说，长枪骑士捏碎了一块滴石，把滴石粉末洒在马雷达身上。马雷达能感觉到他咽喉的伤口在愈合，可是被冰冷的枪尖阻碍。“可以了吗，看到洞就急不可耐的人？”  
“哼，比起没有洞还要硬造一个的人好一些。”  
马雷达被尖锐的疼痛搅浑了脑子，没意识到这两句话意味着什么。直到他稍稍习惯了咽喉处的异物感，感受在他小腹和大腿处游走的手，才意识到等待自己的将是什么。他试图挣扎，但是每一个剧烈的动作都会拉扯到咽喉处的伤口，这让他的挣扎变得毫无作用。  
马雷达的腿甲被轻松剥去。他的下体暴露在冰冷的空气中，忍不住打了一个哆嗦。他的阴茎被握住，盔甲上尖利的突起毫不留情地擦过他脆弱之处，把柱身蹭得通红。而马雷达也被吓得发抖，他毫不怀疑对方可能兴致一来就把他的生殖器剁掉——虽然说原素瓶可以修复一切伤口，但是原素瓶无法抹去精神上的创伤。法汉骑士看他这样子反而来了兴致，反手用手甲上的金属边缘去扎马雷达的龟头。盔甲本身的作用是为了应对敌人的攻击，而不是用来当情趣用品。盔甲冰冷尖锐的棱角在柱头上刮蹭，压出一道道痕迹。马雷达又疼又爽，阴茎可怜兮兮地颤抖着，不情不愿地微微勃起，吐出些许清液。  
但是还没等马雷达接受自己的身体居然会对疼痛和羞辱起反应，他便感觉有什么冰冷的东西试图插进他屁股里面。他下意识地缩紧肛门，但是毫无作用，反而被狠狠打了一下屁股。法汉骑士没有脱下他的臂甲，也没有收住力道。沉重的盔甲直接砸在他屁股上，疼得他发出一声惨叫。而身后的人显然不会就这样放过他，在他吃疼的时候直接把手指插进了他的后穴。  
冰冷的铁质盔甲毫不留情地往里面挺进，抠挖，似乎在寻找什么。马雷达被冻得发抖，温暖的肠道在覆盖着冷硬盔甲的手指面前毫无反抗之力，只是缩成一团，似乎这样就可以阻止手指的进犯。但是这显然毫无作用，手指就像冰冷的刀锋一样破开他的身体。但是又有些许不同——刀刃刺穿马雷达的身体只会让他感到痛苦和绝望，但是他现在体会到了快感。快感就像小小的火焰一般从他的下腹处燃起，慢慢蔓延到全身。就连他软趴趴的阴茎也慢慢挺立起来，前头渗出一些清液。勃起的阴茎打湿了马雷达的盔甲，混着黑雾之塔的煤灰在他身上留下了一团浓稠精液一般的泥浆。  
那根在马雷达后穴里作乱的手指似乎摸到了它想要的东西，用力一按——马雷达顿时觉得一阵酸麻从小腹升起，爽得他头晕眼花，发出了一声浪叫。马雷达从来没有想过自己可以发出这种声音，这简直和他遇到过的最骚的妓女不分上下。他甚至能感受到身后的突然变烫的不属于自己的阴茎。下一秒，滚烫的阴茎便直接插进他的肛门。  
又涨又疼，马雷达的视线一瞬间模糊，大脑一片空白。他想尖叫，但是他的喉咙似乎不听他使唤，只能发出一些意味不明的气音。艳红的肠肉被捅得不知所措，只能死死绞住入侵者，仿佛这样就能获得一些喘息的时间。但是法汉骑士完全没有惜香怜玉的意思。他稍微适应了一下，便开始毫不犹豫的冲撞起来。脆弱的肠道被肏得汁水淋漓，完完全全拜服在强奸犯的紫红阴茎下，甚至讨好地吮吸龟头和柱身祈求更多的快感。而法汉骑士则完全没有辜负这期待，每一次冲撞都正好撞在马雷达的前列腺上，肏得马雷达又哭又叫。马雷达无法吞咽的唾液糊了一下巴，过量的快感反倒成了折磨。马雷达的大腿被坚硬的法汉盔甲磨出道道红痕，有些甚至出了血；马雷达的屁股也被撞得麻木。  
似乎是为了让自己没那么痛苦，又像是食髓知味，马雷达忍不住抬腰提臀，摆出一个方便挨肏的姿势，甚至轻轻扭胯让自己舒服一些。当然，这绝对是一个错误的决定——法汉骑士完全不会因为他的配合而对他仁慈，反而肏得更大力，伴随着一些“骚逼”“婊子”之类的下流话。或许是为了表彰他的配合，马雷达的头盔被粗暴地扯下丢在一边。马雷达的眼睛因为突然接触到强光而流泪。他下意识地想用手遮挡住眼睛，但是他的双手被紧紧抓住无法移动。而他下意识的反应被误认为想反抗。这彻底激怒了对方，直接赏了他一个耳光——幸亏对方穿的是一套轻甲，不然马雷达怕是会被打得头破血流——但是即使如此，他也被打得头晕眼花，被长枪刺穿的伤口被冲击撕裂又因为滴石的力量愈合，太阳穴一涨一涨的疼。马雷达被这突如其来的殴打打怕了，虽然不明白发生了什么，但还是急忙开口求饶——但是这反而让对方更加恼怒。冰冷而有力的手直接掐住他的下巴，卸了他的关节。马雷达只感到一阵剧痛，他的下颚便无力地垂在下面，口水也无法控制地流出口腔。下一秒，一根滚烫的阴茎就直接捅进他的嘴里。  
马雷达被捅得下意识想干呕，但是他强行忍住了自己本能的生理反应。这个时候再惹恼他们绝对不是明智的选择。他从来没有给男人口交过，但现在也只能强忍着疼痛用舌头舔对方的阴茎。但是这拙劣的口交技术让对方很快失去了耐心。他直接抓住马雷达的头发，就像对待一个飞机杯一样把他的头按在自己下体上，用自己的阴茎去肏马雷达的喉咙。马雷达的喉咙几乎要被他捅穿——但其实他的喉咙已经被捅穿了。他下意识地做了一个吞咽的动作，肌肉收缩的时候咽喉的伤口感到细密的疼痛。细弱的喉管轻轻吸吮饱满的龟头，给予微弱却又无法忽视的刺激。马雷达的脸被按在茂密的阴毛里，稍微有些硬的耻毛刮得他的脸生疼。粗暴的动作让他咽喉的伤口再次撕裂，鲜血顺着马雷达的下巴流到地上。下体的腥骚味与皮革和汗水夹杂的气味冲进他的鼻腔，让他有些反胃，但是马雷达还是强忍住不适，乖顺地用舌头去舔舐粗大的阴茎。甚至在看出对方喜欢深喉的时候，特意压低头颅用自己的喉管去吸吮他。这讨好的举动让对方满意了些许，不过他并没有因此而受到几分优待——看到马雷达如此驯服的模样，这反而激起了对方的施虐欲。他死死拽住马雷达的头发——马雷达甚至怀疑自己的头皮要被扯下来——不管不顾地使用他的喉咙。马雷达感觉到自己的咽喉已经肿了起来，关节脱臼处被粗暴的口交撞得发疼。无法擦去的口水和泪水糊了马雷达一脸。不知过去了多久，对方突然停下了动作。马雷达以为对方要射了，便讨好地舔了舔硕大的龟头。但此时后面突然一个挺身，插在马雷达屁股里的阴茎直直撞在他的敏感点上射了出来。这最后一下刺激就让积累已久的快感达到了顶峰，让马雷达直接高潮，勃起的下体也喷射出淅淅沥沥的精液，把他的盔甲弄得一团糟。这积累的快感他头皮发麻，几乎尖叫出声——但是他叫不出来，他的嘴里塞了一根勃起的阴茎——而这根阴茎也在马雷达达到高潮的同时，把积攒了了许久的精液射在他的喉管里。马雷达被肏肿的咽喉根本无法吞咽。他被冰冷苦涩的精液呛得咳嗽。无法吞咽的精液和口水流了一地。这让对方不满意了——他拽着马雷达的舌头，把他的头拉下来，示意他舔掉流在地上的精液。马雷达的舌头被拽的生疼。他的舌根在长时间的口交下微微发酸，但是他不得不忍受这折磨。粗糙的地面划伤了他的舌尖，造成微微的疼痛，但马雷达坚持靠着最后一点力气舔干净地上的精液，便脱力摊在地上。  
刚才的高潮让他头晕眼花，浑身发软。他只想趴着休息一会，但是显然那几个骑士不会这么轻易地放过他。插在马雷达脖子上的长枪被毫不留情地拔出，血液混着一些精液从马雷达脖子上的洞里流出来。马雷达被翻了个面。由于动作过于粗暴，他的头狠狠地磕在地上，疼痛和失血让他眼冒金星，无力反抗。  
他感觉自己的胸甲被粗暴地脱了下来。已经沾满了液体和灰尘的盔甲被随手扔到一边，发出哐啷一声。马雷达有些心疼，他还是很爱惜自己的装备的。但是他很快没有心情担心别的东西了——一只冰冷的戴着盔甲的手顺着他的咽喉一直往下，在马雷达的腹部轻抚几圈。这种调情一般的抚摸让马雷达感到深深的恐惧——他不会认为这些人还开始考虑他的感受了。果不其然，那只手在他的腹部轻点了几下，便摸出一把匕首划开了他的腹部。刀太快了，马雷达甚至没有反应过来，他便看到他微微颤动的肠子。  
剧烈的疼痛伴随着无法忽视的快感而来，阴茎又插入了他的屁股里。他们似乎完全没有发现他肚子上的破口，就这样冲撞起来。马雷达能够清楚地看到他的肠子在冲撞下剧烈晃动的样子——这对马雷达来说实在太可怕了。他本能地试图捂住自己的伤口，试图阻止自己的肠子滑出腹腔。但是他的手被无情地拍开——那只划开了他的肚皮的手直接伸了进去，揉捏他的肠子。肠子发出咕叽咕叽的声音，一些冒着泡泡的淡红色血液溢出了腹腔，和他腹部沾的精液混合在一起。这场面实在太过惊悚，马雷达的眼泪无法抑制地流出眼眶，他挺直上身，试图阻止骑士对他内脏的玩弄——但是下一瞬间他便疼得死去活来。另一根阴茎乘他放松之时便插入了他的后穴。他不敢想自己的肛门是不是被撕裂了，他只觉得撕心裂肺的痛。那两根阴茎在他肠道里有规律地前后抽插，每次都有一根阴茎准确地撞在他的前列腺上，让快感始终处于峰值。这已经不是快感了，或许该说是一种折磨。马雷达的眼前出现斑斓的色块，快感的潮水淹没他的口鼻，他只能在海洋里无助地沉浮。他的肠子被搅动得乱七八糟，不像是人的器官，而像玩具，像柔软的棉花。长枪骑士就像把玩具小熊的肚子剖开的孩子一般，用双手抓揉马雷达滑溜溜软绵绵的内脏再放下，把血液和其他的东西溅得到处都是。马雷达的肠子没有流出他的肚子，这让他可以放心。  
这种痛苦而又快乐的玩弄不知道持续了多久。那两根阴茎齐齐顶着马雷达的敏感点射了出来。马雷达的意识已经模糊，他只能听见他们的调笑声和盔甲碰撞的声音。他眼睛半睁，模糊地看到长枪骑士往他的肚子里塞了什么东西。一个冰冷的，发着光的物体。他混沌的大脑暂时没办法理解那到底是什么，但是他的本能已经开始敲响警钟。他听见活尸士兵的嘶吼声渐渐接近——什么，为什么这里还会有活尸——冰冷干瘪的手触上马雷达的皮肤，他才觉得有什么不对。  
马雷达从来没有想过活尸会不会有生理需求——毕竟他们都是呆呆的站在原地，执行着他们生前的任务。他也曾想过他变成活尸后的愚蠢样子——但是他从来没有想过活尸可以勃起。但是这仔细想来是说的通的——性交也是他们生前会做的事情。但是马雷达绝对不想做活尸的性交对象。  
但是这由不得他。活尸勃起的，干瘪的坚硬的阴茎已经逼近，而他却无法反抗。更可怕的是，他们似乎错误地把他肚子上的伤口当作——当作逼。马雷达几乎要尖叫起来，但是他无法做出任何动作。可能那三骑士对他做了些什么。他只能眼睁睁地看着皱巴巴的发绿的活尸阴茎插进他的肠子里面。那不是性交——马雷达感觉更像是一根根木棒在搅拌他的肠子。活尸的关节都僵硬了。他们机械地往前顶胯，时不时发出一些嘶吼，可能是在模仿他们还是活人时候的淫词浪  
语。不过活尸的性能力明显有了退化——还没干多久就射了。发黄的腥臭精液淅淅沥沥地射进马雷达的腹腔。过多的稀薄精液让马雷达的肚子就像是装满的尿盆一样，稍微一动内容物就会溢出。肠子和其他内脏漂浮在微微发黄的精液上，如果没有肠系带的牵引可能就要流出体外了。  
活尸看上去还想再来一次，可是引诱骸骨已经失效。他们开始嘶吼，试图撕碎虚弱地躺在地上的马雷达——但一发灵魂枪直接把他们击倒在地。长枪骑士走过来，她的双手还带着斑驳血迹。马雷达觉得浑身发凉——他真的承受不住更多的玩弄了。  
长枪骑士完全没有理会马雷达。她双手架着马雷达的双臂，把他从地上拖起来。精液哗啦啦地从马雷达腹腔里流出来，在地上积了一滩腥臭的水泊。马雷达的肠子也滑出体外，在系带的牵引下摆出一个扇形的图案。她把马雷达拖到之前煤炭新娘在的那个角落，让他靠着墙跪好。马雷达实在没有力气支撑自己的身体，只能半靠着墙喘气。他实在不知道她到底想做什么——只要放过他就好了。  
长枪骑士在马雷达面前走来走去，似乎在寻找什么。她在地上的灰堆里找了许久，终于找到了她想要的东西——熔铁之楔。那根杀死了煤炭新娘的铁棍还在散发着余温。她提着那根铁棍向马雷达走来——马雷达几乎一瞬间就明白了她想做什么。他只能用尽浑身解数试图躲避她。马雷达几乎是哭喊着求饶，但是他早就知道这群人的恶劣程度。马雷达的哭喊声似乎反而使她兴奋起来。长枪骑士毫不犹豫地用熔铁之楔插穿了马雷达的身体，从胸口钉在地上。剧烈的疼痛让马雷达吐出一大口血，生理性泪水不可控制地滑落。他感觉自己的内脏被刺穿了。熔铁之楔的余温让他的伤口发出一阵阵的焦糊味，伤口也因此快速止血。奇迹一般，他竟然还活着。  
“不错。”长枪骑士欣赏她的作品，满意的拍了拍手，“看起来你真的很美……新任煤炭新娘 。”


End file.
